Forgotten Storm
by StarCream
Summary: A girl shows up one night with no memory about her past. Will she and the Titans be able to survive a long time enemy?
1. A Normal Night?

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, but you knew that already….didn't you?

Author's note: Okay this is my first fan fic so I apologize if it well…sucks.

Chapter 1-A Normal Night?

"Dude why can't we order a pizza without the word meat in it?"

"Because Beast Boy, I can't live without the three most important foods beef, chicken, and turkey!"

"Well then can we at least order a vegetarian pizza?"

"Does it look like were made of money? We're teenage superheroes!"

"Can't we just order a pizza without you two bickering over toppings?" Raven said interrupting Beast Boy and Cyborg's argument.

"I'd just wish Cyborg for once in his metallic life would respect my right as a vegetarian," Beast Boy whined

" Well those are the sacrifices you make when making the choice of going meatless," Cyborg said.

"Ugh! I just need some air," Beast Boy said while heading out the door.

"Who does he think he is, that jerk…" Beast Boy said as he was walking toward the water then noticed someone lying on the ground. It was a girl about his age wearing a green skirt and white shirt with white gloves and boots. She had lovely waist length auburn hair.

"Guys come out here!" Beast Boy shouted back to the tower.

" What is it?" Yelled back Cyborg.

" There's a girl out here, and she's laying on the ground!"

Raven and Cyborg hurried out soon followed by Robin and Starfire. "Is the girl okay?" Starfire asked holding the girl's hand.

" She look's unconscious, but just a bit bruised up. We should take her back to the tower," Robin answered knowingly. They carried the girl back to the tower unaware of what was to come…


	2. Awakening

Author's Note: Yeah 2 chapters! That's 1 more than 1! No reviews yet though…. PLEASE REVIEW! Please? --;

Chapter 2- Awakening

The girl was asleep lying on the bed in the medical room while Starfire was sitting by the bed fidgeting around with impatient; she just wanted this girl to wake up. So she could learn more about the girl, where she came from, who she was, why she was unconscious there, so many questions but barely any answers.

A shuffling of sheets quickly interrupted Starfire's thoughts, the girl was moving around since they first saw her! That was soon undermined when this girl was waking up. As soon as she was sitting up Starfire quickly embraced her and introduced herself," Hello new friend! I am Starfire from the planet Tamaran! What is your name? Where do you come from?"

"Who are you? Where am I? Who am I? What's going on?" the girl asked pushing Starfire away and looking down at her legs. "Can you remember anything?" Starfire asked. "Nothing. I can't remember anything. Nothing…" the girl burst into tears "Why can't I remember? Every time I try, nothing just a black emptiness."

"It will be okay, everything will be okay. You shall reclaim your memories soon and shining rays of happiness shall shine down on you!" Starfire comforted with her normal sweet smile on her face. The girl smiled too and everything seemed okay until someone said, "She's has amnesia Star, she may never remember anything again."

"Robin…" Starfire said quietly, " I did not hear you come in." "Star I want to tell you something over here." Robin pointed to the hallway and the two went outside the room. "What did you want to tell me?" Starfire asked. "You know how earlier it was all cloudy outside?" "Yes, but what does that have to do with…" "Listen Star, suddenly it became sunny and bright outside just like that. And soon it started raining, I think it was when she started crying, and after you calmed her down, the storm stopped. Starfire I don't think this girl is an ordinary girl. There's something we need to know about her."


	3. Sun Rays

Author's Note: Still no reviews. Ah well the show must go on! BUT YOU MUST REVIEW! Unless you haven't read the story or have nothing to stay, then you're okay in my book! But please review, okay?

Chapter 3- Sun Rays

"Yo! Rain Girl! Want to play _Ultimate Force Wave_?" Beast Boy yelled at the girl he found outside the tower. He had been calling her Rain Girl every since Robin proposed the idea that her emotions caused the rain shower earlier. "Sure, I'll play!" she chirped happily as she leaped on the couch with Beast Boy and picked up the controller and started to play.

"So, should we have her join the team?" Cyborg asked in the kitchen in a meeting with Raven and Robin. "We don't know if she has any powers, but if she did she would need much training to gain control," Raven said. A few seconds later a bright flash of light shined in the window blinding almost everyone, except the girl. "Yes! I won!" as soon as she said that the light increased in it's intensity. "Calm down!" yelled Raven covering her eyes to shelter her eyes from the light. "Huh? Did I do something wrong?" she asked as the light went back to normal.

"See, this is why is needs training so something like this doesn't happen!" Raven said gesturing toward the girl, "Let me train her. I know how to control my emotions so it would be easier for me to train her." "Fine. I'll let you train her." Said Robin.

Raven walked over to the girl and Beast Boy. "Do you want to play?" asked the girl. "No, I have something more important I need you to do," Raven told her and walked her into a quiet room with a window looking down over the city. " It's time for us to train now," Raven said, "Now let's start with a meditation."


End file.
